Many methods are known for the preparation of "random" copolymers of a conjugated diene with a monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound. A typical method employs a hydrocarbyllithium initiator with a polar organic compound as randomizing agent. Randomization effects vary to some extent. Usually, the "random" copolymer contains some block polystyrene. Monomethoxystyrenes are known to copolymerize with a conjugated diene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,190 discloses copolymerization of a monomethoxystyrene or monomethoxyvinylnaphthalene compound to form block copolymers. However, monomethoxystyrenes do not exhibit randomizing properties.